Light source power meter methods are generally known and utilized in the fiber optics industry to measure the insertion losses of the optical fibers in fiber optic cables. Typically, a fiber optic cable under test may be connected between two test cables. One test cable is connected to a light source, and the other test cable is connected to an optical power meter. Light is transmitted from the light source through the test cables and fiber optic cable to the power meter, and the loss in an optical fiber of the fiber optic cable is determined based on the measured power at the power meter and the power measured by referencing the light source to the power meter directly.
International standards require loss testing for both cable installation and maintenance, particularly in the case of use of multi-fiber connectors such as multi-fiber push-on (“MPO”) connectors. Typically, the connector is connected to a power meter for such testing. In some cases, the power meter is equipped with a large area photodetector. In other cases, the power meter has a fiber array which mates with the connector. In the case of MPO connectors utilizing the former case, light from the MPO fibers is directed on the photodetector through free space. However, the gap between the end face of the connector and the detector must be small enough to capture all light. Therefore, a pinned (male) MPO connector cannot be connected to such a power meter and measured. For the later case, lights from the MPO connector are guided through the contacted array, e.g., a mated MPO cable, and transmitted to the photodetector. However, due to manufacturing imperfections, mechanical misalignment errors, and other reasons, the insertion loss between the MPO connector and such a waveguided interface may significantly vary between fibers, and even between each connecting action. Therefore, these insertion loss errors could hinder a precise optical power measurement and compromise subsequent loss measurement accuracy.
Accordingly, improved optical connection apparatus and assemblies for fiber optic connectors is desired in the art. In particular, optical connection apparatus and assemblies which facilitate accurate loss testing and address the above-stated issues would be advantageous.